One mistake
by IdalovesR5
Summary: Ross and Laura make a huge mistake to the opening party for Austin & Ally season 3, but will the mistake leads to they discover their feelings for each other or will they stay in the friendzone?
1. Chapter 1

**Ross POV**

I took me, tired, to my head. I was woken by a knock on the door. I sat up in bed and said, that the person could come in.

Rocky: "Hey bro"

"Hey"

"You look completely bombed"

"That's because I am really bombed"

"The celebration yesterday was pretty wild?"

"It was the opening party of season 3 of Austin & Ally. Of course it was wild"

Rocky laughed at me and I sent him a small smile. It had been a wonderful evening and night and the idea that we should begin with Austin and Ally again was fantastic. I tried to remember the evening and night, but the last of the night blurred slightly. We had been a little bit drunk I think.

Rocky: "You were pretty drunk when you came home in the middle of the night"

"Yes I know. It was pretty wild in the end. Why did you guys went home so early?"

"We had to do some work, and you should also be allowed to enjoy your cast and crew without your family looking you over your shoulder the whole night"

I laughed at my brother. My phone started ringing, and I took it quick.

_On the phone_

Ross: "Hey!"

Calum: "Hey dude"

"Are you also completely dead after yesterday"

"Yes. It was pretty crazy in the end!"

"But it was also great!"

"Yes.."

"Hey is there something wrong Calum?"

"It just sounds like you not awkward and strange with what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you and Laura kissed? Don't you remember that?"

"What the heck?"

Rocky, who was still sitting next to me looked confused at me because I started to yelled.

Calum: "Do you not remember that?"

"No! Why did we do that?"

"That was what Raini and I wanted to know from you"

"Knows Laura that we did it?"

"Raini talked to her, and yes she could remember it"

I sighed deeply. This was really stupid. Laura and I were best friends, but this would certainly make things very awkward between us.

Ross: "Why can't I remember it?"

Calum: "You were pretty drunk so maybe if you just think about it you can remember it"

"Oh god, but Calum see you. I need to think now"

"See you soon my friend"

I put my phone down and took my head into my hands. I tried to run the whole night through. I made a huge jump in the bed, when I remembered it all.

_Flashback_

It was over midnight, and people were incredibly drunk and silly. Calum, Raini, Laura and I had sat down in a corner and talked about old memories. I was so happy to be with them again.

Raini: "Let's go up and partying!"

We jumped all up and started dancing around. All of a sudden Calum and Raini were gone and I was left alone with Laura.

Laura: "It's really good to see you again Ross!"

Ross: "You too!"

She gave me a huge hug around the neck and I smiled happily to her and held her close to me. We pulled ourselves away from each other and we just stood there and stared into each other's eyes. In that minute one guy push to me and my lips landed in the middle of Laura's lips. In the beginning we were both in shock, but slowly we began to kiss. I didn't think about what I did. We pulled us apart and we looked at each other confused. We just looked at each other in a while but then we just started to dance again like nothing ever happened.

_End of flashback_

It had only been a little kiss. There probably had not been anything in that kiss. Laura was only my friend. She was nothing else but a friend.

Rocky: "Please Ross. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Ross: "Laura and I kissed tonight, but there was nothing in it!"

"You and Laura kissed?"

"Yes, but we were drunk and there was nothing in it!"

"Yeah okay"

Rocky didn't sound like he believe me. He stood up and left the room. I sighed deeply. This was really stupid. Would things be total awkward between us now? This was a huge mistake.

* * *

**Do you guys think this could be a good story? Do you guys think I should make more? I got the idea after I heard Jason derulo's new song "The other side".  
reviews and say what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ross POV**

It was Monday. The sun was shining in LA, and I sat in the car on the way to the set. I looked out of the window. My whole family was chatting, but I was pretty quiet. I had not talked to Laura the whole weekend. I was so nervous to see her today. Think if it was awkward. Of cause it would be awkward.

Rydel: "Hey Ross!"

Ross: "Oh what?"

Riker: "Are you listening at all?"

Ross: "Sorry guys. I was in my own thoughts"

Rocky began to laugh, and I sent him a quick look, that told him to stop. Rocky was the only one that knew the whole Laurathing, and I didn't want the rest of my family to know it because they would put too much in it.

Rydel: "I just asked you if you looked forward to today?"

Ross: "Yes I do. Of cause I do"

Stormie: "It's so great to that you guys are beginning with season 3. I can't wait!"

Everyone nodded their heads and I looked quick out of the window.

My whole family went in to the set, with me. What was so great about my family was that they were always supportive in my acting career. They loved to be on the Austin & Ally set, and I enjoyed their company on set.

Calum: "Hey!"

The Lynch family: "Hey Calum"

I quickly said goodbye to my family and went with Calum to the room where we should read the manuscript.

Calum: "Have you and Laura talked together?"

Ross: "Um no"

"Why not?"

"Because we are going to see each other today"

"Yeah okay"

Calum looked a little strange at me. We rushed into the reading room. Laura and Raini were already sitting there.

Raini: "Hey friends!"

Calum & Ross: "Hey Rain!"

Laura: "Oh hey"

Calum: "Hey Laur!"

I just lifted my hand and sat down beside her. I just tried to not look at her. Raini and Calum sat and chatted away beside us, but between Laura and I there were a big silence.

Good from us we didn't sat there too long, before we started reading the manuscript. It was weird that it wasn't weird. When we were reading it wasn't so awkward, though I had to talk a lot with Laura. We were Austin and Ally, and it was something completely different than Ross and Laura.

When we were finished I stood up quickly.

Laura: "Hey Ross"

I turned around and looked at her.

Laura: "Well, I know this is awkward for both of us, but we just have to talk about it. I don't want things to be awkward between us"

She quickly looked down at the floor and blushed.

Ross: "Um... yes... You've probably right about that"

Laura and I went into her dressing room. We couldn't be in my dressing room, because my whole family was in there.

Laura: "Well Friday"

Ross: "Yes I know"

"Um"

"Laura. I can't take it, if things are going to be awkward. Why don't we just forget it ever happened?"

"Oh okay"

She looked down. There was something wrong with her. I could see it.

Ross: "Eh Laura. Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course, not"

"Laura.. You have always been a bad liar. I know you"

"There is nothing wrong Ross"

"Okay, but you know you can tell me if there is something wrong Laura. That's what you have friends for"

She gave me a quick hug, and then she hurried out. I could see there was something wrong with her. She acts different.

I walked slowly out of her dressing room. I was glad that we could just forget the whole Friday. I really wouldn't want that things should suddenly become awkward between us. She was one of my best friends, and we had been drunk. You can say it was because you were drunk right?

* * *

**So here is another chapter. I glad that you guys like the idea.**

**Laura is sad.. But why? Hahaha :D**

**Review and say what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura POV**

Laura, "Raini!"

Raini: "Come in Laur!"

I rushed into Raini's dressing room. Raini looked curiously at me.

Raini: "What's up Laura? Did you talk with him?"

"Um yes"

"What were you talking about?"

"We agreed that we should just forget Friday and continue our friendship as if nothing had happened"

"That's good!"

"Yes.."

"What do you mean about 'Yes..'. Is not that what you wanted Laur?

"Yes"

"What's wrong?"

"So it was just like when he said it, I was disappointed"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know"

"Do you like Ross?!"

"Not so loud!"

"Sorry Laur, but do you?"

"No"

"But you were disappointed? You just said you were disappointed"

"Yes, but I don't know why I had this strange feeling of disappointment"

"Because you like him. He has always told you it would happen one day"

"Well Rain. I don't like him"

"Okay we can say that Laur"

I sat down beside her and gave her a small smile.

Laura: "I'm confused Raini"

"It also sounds like that"

"Ross is really a sweet boy, but I've always said that you never should have something going on with your co-star, because what if something goes wrong, plus he's one of my friends"

"You always think work Laura"

"I need to think in that way"

Raini gave me a smile and a quick hug. I knew Raini would support me no matter what. I was just so confused. I should not be confused. Ross was my friend. Nothing else, just my friend.

Laura: "Thanks for listening Raini"

"You're welcome. Just tell me if you need to talk about it"

I sent her a quick smile and hurried out of her dressing room.

A guy from the A&A set: "Laura, you're ready to rehearse a scene?"

Laura: "Yes, I'm coming!"

I rushed out quickly. I should rehearse a scene with Ross. It was of cause, one of those scenes that were a lot an Auslly in this scene, as the fans called it.

I stood at the counter of the sonic boom, and was putting some things down.

Ross as Austin: "Hey Ally"

Laura as Ally: "Hey Austin"

"Ally, what's wrong? You were suddenly gone before"

"Well, you and Dez just talked about, after you had been on tour, you could get any girl. I was not so interested in hearing it"

"Nothing else? But I don't want any girl"

"What do you mean?"

"See, there is this girl who means everything to me and I only want her"

I sent him a huge smile.

"Thanks Austin"

"Ally, you know you're the only girl who has always been there for me"

"Hey, hey you forget Trish"

We laughed both.

"You know what I mean Ally"

I leaned over the counter and gave him a hug.

A guy from the A & A seen: "Good rehearsal friends!"

Laura: "You did a good job Ross!"

He laughed happy.

Ross: "Thank you Laur! You were also pretty good!"

We smiled happily to each other. I went back to my dressing room and packed my things together. I was really tired. It was really great to be up and running with A&A again, but also hard. I loved my job, but I also loved my bed, and I looked forward to getting back in my bed.

I met Ross when I was going out of my dressing room.

Ross: "I am so tired"

Laura: "Me too"

"See you tomorrow"

"Yes, see you"

I looked after him when he disappeared. How could he behave so normally after what had happened on Friday? I still think it was awkward to look directly in his eyes. It was just as if something had changed. I don't like Ross! He was my friend. Nothing more than a friend! I sighed loudly and went outside, where my mother was waiting for me.

Ellen: "Was it good today?"

Laura: "Yes"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Practicing some more, and then there's a boy who is arriving because he is playing with us this week"

"It sounds good, but go into the car, then we will go home"

I sent my mom a big smile, and jumped into the car.

* * *

**Yeah you guys were right about the Laurathing.. Hahahaha**

Okay the next day will be a little bit more fun because... Haha you guys need to wait :D

Reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura POV**

Calum: "Good morning sunshine"

Laura: "Good morning Calum!"

I gave my friend a quick hug and then we went together into the other room. I could see there was a new boy. He sent us a smile.

Mike: "Hi. My name is Mike"

Laura: "Oh hey! My name is Laura"

Calum: "And my name is Calum"

Mike: "Cool. Am I right, there are two more in your cast?"

Calum: "Yes there are, but Raini and Ross has not arrived yet"

Mike: "Okay, but nice to meet you guys"

Laura: "You too. It will be so cool to work with you"

Mike sent me a big smile. He seemed like an incredibly nice guy, and it seemed like he was down to earth. We started to talk a little with him. I always enjoyed it with those who work with us, and this time I felt very lucky because Mike was just so incredibly nice. After we had talked for some time Ross arrived.

Ross: "Hey guys!"

Calum & Laura: "Hey Ross!"

Ross looked curiously at Mike.

Ross: "Oh you must be the new actor this week?"

Mike: "Yep. My name is Mike and I have to guess you must be Ross? The one who plays Austin"

Ross: "Yes it's me"

Raini came shortly after and we started reading the script and rehearse.

**Ross POV**

It was lunchtime and we were all hungry, so we chose to go out to eat. We ate in a chicken place. We sat down, and as always we talked a lot. Mike was also there, and he seemed like a nice guy. I think he was a nice guy in the beginning.

We had picked up our food and sat around a table.

Raini: "I'm really looking forward to filming at the end of this week!"

Calum: "It will be so awesome!"

Laura: "It's just so nice to do A&A again!"

Mike: "I think it'll be fun. Everybody seems like some nice people!"

Laura: "Oh stop it. You are sweet!"

Typically Laura comment. I smiled happily. Laura really was the sweetest and she would always give people compliments. My smile disappeared, as fast it came on. I could see Laura and Mike had gotten eye contact.

Ross: "Hey Laura, how's it going with Vanessa?"

Laura: "Um, things are going well?"

Ross: "We haven't seen her in months"

Laura: "Yes that's true, but she would come by soon!"

I smiled happily. Laura and Mike did not have any eye contact now. We ate in while and we were talking and everything, when Laura, who could be clumsy sometime, chose to pour the sauce over herself. Mike handed out immediately after a napkin to wipe it off for her.

Ross: "Oh Mike. Let me do it. I'm next to her"

I took my own napkin and wiped the sauce off while they all just sat and stared at me. Laura looked confused at me but I just pretended that everything was normal and sent her a quick smile.

**Laura POV**

Okay Ross had really behaved strangely today. I sat in my dressing room and relaxed, when there was a knock on the door.

Laura: "Come in"

Mike: "Um hey Laura"

"Oh hey Mike. What's up?"

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

I sent him a big smile. Mike seemed really nice, and maybe if I went out with him, I could forget about Friday and mine and Ross' kiss.

Laura: "I would really like to go out with you Mike"

Mike: "Great. What do you say to do it tomorrow when we're done here?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea"

He sent me a big smile, and I got up and gave him a quick hug before he disappeared out of the door. I did not honestly know if Mike wanted to have a nice evening with me like a friend or he think it was a date, but it would be nice to get to know him.

**Ross POV**

I stood there. Did I hear that right? Was Laura just been invited out at this Mike guy? I could hear Mike walking towards the door, so I hurried away. Mike was just not the right guy for her. He only knew her for like one day.

* * *

**I decided to update today because I really like to write this story :D And I love a jealous Ross ;) Hahahahaha**

By the way.. You guys are so sweet! 3

Reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ross POV**

Rydel: "Hey Ross!"

Ross: "Um hey"

Rydel: "Is there anything wrong Ross?"

Ross: "No, of course not"

I ran quickly upstairs to my room. Ryland sat in the room of cause. Sometimes it was not so great to share a room with your brother.

Ryland: "Hey!"

Ross: "Hey"

"Was it good on the set today?"

"It was okay I think"

"Um, is there something wrong?"

"I just need some time alone"

"Okay"

I sat down on my bed. What was wrong with me? Okay, Ross? Should I not be happy on Laura's behalf? Why did I act like this? Did I like Laura? No, that couldn't be true! I just think Mike was a little too much because he asked her out after one day. They had known each other for a day! I was just worried about my friend would get disappointed or something like that.

There was a knock on the door and Ryland went over there and opened. Rydel stood in the doorway.

Rydel: "Ross, please. What's wrong?"

Ryland: "Yes Ross what's wrong? Talk to us"

Ross: "Sorry guys. I just think I want too went for a walk"

I hurried out of the room. It was great to get outside to clean my thoughts. I sat on a bench in the park. Why should it all be so confusing? If we just never had kissed, I had never thought there was something more in our friendship that the friendship. Although I had told Laura that we should forget the whole Friday and the kiss. Maybe I just have forgotten the whole Friday. I wish I had, but I just think I hadn't.

Laura: "Ross?"

Ross: "What?! Laura?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you about the same?"

"I just needed a walk, alone"

"Same here"

"Is there something wrong Ross?"

"Okay. Everyone asks me about that today"

"You look just not so happy"

"Hm"

"You also behaved really strange today on set"

"Did I?"

"Um yes Ross"

"When?"

"When we ate lunch"

"So you noticed it?"

"It was not hard to notice"

I sighed deeply and looked down at my hands.

Laura: "Really Ross. You're one of my best friends, and I don't like to see you like this"

"I'm just so confused"

"What are you confused about?"

"It's complicated"

Laura sat down beside me and looked curiously at me.

Ross, "Laura..."

"What?"

"I just can't tell you about it because I'm so confused"

"The day you want to talk about it, I'm there for you. You know that"

I sent her a small smile.

Laura: "Want a hug?"

I sent her a big smile and hugged her. It felt so right to hug her. When I was with her, I was happy. She always made me happy. Oh no. What was it I was thinking? Stop yourself Ross! Laura pulled away from the hug and sent me a little smile.

Laura: "Try to guess what happened today before I went home"

"What happened?"

"Mike asked me if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow"

I looked at her in surprise, even though I was not at all surprised.

Ross: "It's great"

"You don't sound very happy about it Ross?"

"No, no I'm happy. It's cool for you Laur!"

I tried to give her a smile, but I was sure she could see I was not the most excited person in the world right know.

Ross: "I have to go now Laura. My family is waiting for me I think"

"Okay Ross. See you tomorrow right?"

"Of cause. See you tomorrow Laura!"

She gave me a quick hug and then we went our separate ways.

When I got home my whole family looked curiously at me, but I really didn't have the energy to talk to anyone about this. I was so confused. I just went to bed when we had eaten. I was hoping that tomorrow I was my happy me again, and had put all the worries away. The kiss between me and Laura had been a stupid mistake, and I was happy that Mike had asked her out. I pretended I think in that way.

* * *

**So here is a new chapter. Ross is so confused, but one day he will find out... Haha I like it ;)**

**You guys are still so sweet :D I love to update this story!**

Reviews 


	6. Chapter 6

**Laura POV**

Mike: "Are you ready?"

Laura: "Uh, yes, of course"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all"

Why did I say that? Of course there was something wrong. Ross had not behaved normally, and he did not talk to me like normal. Normally, he spent all his time to make me laugh. Why couldn't I just forget about Ross? He maybe just had a day where he was tired. Why couldn't I live with it today? Why was I worried about him? The answer was clear. He was my best friend. He was everything to me!

Laura: "Wait Mike. Is it okay we meet at the restaurant? I gotta take care of something"

Mike: "Yes of course"

I smiled to him and hurried over to Ross' dressing room. I knocked quietly on the door. I still hoped he was there.

Ross: "Come in"

I slowly opened the door. He looked confused at me.

Laura: "Um hello"

"Hey. What are you doing here? Should you not be out with Mike right now?"

"Um, yes, but I had to talk to you first"

"About what?"

"Ross I can't stand it, to see you like this"

"Like what?"

"You know how Ross. You not joking around and fooling with me as usual. I just want to know if I have done something"

"No, Laura!"

"What is it so?"

"Laura, I'm just tired. There has been so much to do here the last few days and months. I am just tired"

"You know I think it is something else than that, but I can't do anything if you keep saying you're tired"

"Laura, just go out with Mike"

"Yeah okay"

I sent him a gentle smile and hurried out again. I did not feel I could do anything else.

**Ross POV**

I went home after my little talk with Laura.

Ross: "Hey Rydel"

Rydel: "What's up brother?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. It sounds serious"

I laughed, and we went into her room.

"Well Ross, are you going to tell me why you've been so quiet the last two days?"

"It's actually what I want to tell you"

"Okay what it is Ross?"

"So, you know Laura?"

Rydel started laughing happy.

"No, Ross has never heard of her. Yes of course I know Laura"

"So Laura and I kissed for the opening party for A&A"

"What?"

"Well, we were both drunk and it was a mistake"

"Wow"

I sighed deeply.

"But Ross? Why have you behaved strangely the last two days"

"So I'm just starting to think about whether I liked the kiss or not"

"What do you mean?"

"Monday, I told Laura that we should forget the whole Friday and the kiss, because I wouldn't have that thing should start to be awkward between us, but then here yesterday, there was this new guy on set, and he really liked Laura and right now they are actually on a date "

"Oh, and now you've found out you're actually liked her?"

"No"

Rydel started to laugh and send me a huge smile.

"Why are you laughing Rydel?"

"So I just think it's sweet that you are obviously jealous, but afterwards say you do not like her"

"Because I don't like her"

"Ross, you can't deny things"

"Okay, but so what if I like her? That changes nothing, because she is on a date with Mike now"

"Maybe she would not be on a date with Mike, if she knew how you felt about her"

"Laura will not be more than friends"

"And why do you think that?"

"Because she's always talking about how good friends we are, and she always friend zone me"

"But she kissed you"

"Yes"

"You'll have to talk to her Ross. I think it is not right to forget all about Friday and the kiss"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Because you have to talk things out"

"Yeah okay, I talk to her tomorrow"

"Good Ross"

I sent my sister a small smile. I didn't honestly know if I like Laura or not, but my sister was right. We had to talk about Friday and the kiss, otherwise I think we could never be Ross & Laura, the best friends again.

* * *

**There you go.. Another chapter :)**  
**Rydel is the supportive sister :D**

**Reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laura POV**

I pulled me tired in to the A&A set. It had actually been a really nice evening with Mike yesterday. He seemed like a super sweet boy.

Mike: "Hey Laura"

Laura: "Oh hey Mike"

"It was nice yesterday"

"Yes, that was really nice. It was really fun"

He smiled happy to him.

Mike: "I thought of, if you would go out with me again?"

"Um yes. Of cause I will do that"

"How about Saturday?"

"That sounds great!"

He sent me a huge smile. I rushed into my dressing room. Okay I think Mike was really sweet, but I was not really in love with him or something like that. There was only gone a week ago since Ross and I had kissed and I still struggled with whether I like my best friend or not. Why should I be so confused? My phone beeped and I took it out and looked curiously at it.

_On the phone_

_Ross: Hey Laur. I need to talk to you. It is important! Can we meet before we start filming?_

_Laura: Um, of cause (: Hope not there is something wrong!_

_Ross: No, but need to talk to you ;)_

I put confused my phone on the table and sat down wearily in my couch. There was a knock on the door. Ross was good really fast.

Laura: "Come in!"

Raini: "Hey Laur!"

"Oh hey Rain?"

"Are you waiting for someone else?"

"I just thought it was Ross because he said we need to talk"

"What should you guys talk about?"

"I have no idea, but he said it was important"

"He is mysterious that boy"

"Haha, yes"

"But can we talk before he is coming?"

"Yes of course Rain!"

"Good! How'd it go?"

She sat down on the couch and looked at me. I sent her a little cautious smile.

Laura: "It went well"

"What do you mean by it went well?"

"Well, he seems like a super sweet boy. I just don't know if it's a little too early because I just kissed Ross Friday"

"But you said there was nothing in that kiss?"

"That's right"

"Even though you and Ross would look cute together"

"Stop it Rain, there are enough fans who want us to be together. My best friend is not also need to ship us together"

"Haha"

"But honestly Raini, all that with Ross is also nut important, because he would forget it all"

**Ross POV**

I hurried down to Laura's door and was about to knock when I heard voices in there, so I listened curiously.

Raini: "Well okay, but what do you do now?"

Laura: "Well Mike has invited me out again"

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"As I said, he seems like a really nice guy and I had a lot of fun in his company"

I pulled myself away from the door. Laura was going out with Mike again. She liked this guy. I just thought it was a simple date. I rushed over to my dressing room. I should not talk to Laura. She liked another boy. I was too late. Why do I always fuck things up? Laura deserved something that was better than me. I sighed deeply.

**Laura POV**

Raini: "But what about Ross?"

Laura: "Well, I'm just afraid it would be complicated. He's one of my best friends and we work together"

"If you like him, you can't change it"

"Maybe not, but now I see what happens with Mike on Saturday"

"Okay, but you and Ross would be really cute together"

"Stop it now Rain!"

She laughed at me and sent me a huge smile. Maybe she was right, but it was too not important, because Ross would only be friends, and I should just move on. It was only been a week, but the sooner I move on, the better.

Laura: "I'll have to go out and see if Ross has come, for we shall soon shoot, and he would like to speak before"

Raini: "Okay find him. Maybe I can find Calum"

"See you later Rain!"

"Yes see you Laur!"

I hurried down the hall. I knocked quietly on Ross' door.

Ross: "Come in!"

I wondered why he had not come over to me, as he had said he would. I opened the door quiet.

* * *

**I love all you reviews! I glad that you all like the chapters :D**

Ross thinks Laura doesn't like him and Laura thinks Ross doesn't like her.. omg hehehehehe :D

Reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Ross POV**

I saw Laura come in through the door. Oh god. She would certainly know what I would talk about. The problem was that I would not talk about it now when I heard that she was going on a second date with Mike.

Laura: "Hey Ross"

Ross: "Oh hey Laur"

"Why did you not come over?"

"Um"

"I thought you said we should talk before we start filming?"

"Oh yes that's right"

"And what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I looked at her little inquisitive face. Why had I never seen how beautiful she was? Now I thought weird thoughts again! Laura sat down slowly beside me on the couch.

Ross: "Laura there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it Ross?"

I looked down at my hands. What was wrong with me?

Laura, "Ross?"

"I should say from Rydel, if you wanted to come over soon because she misses you"

"What?"

"I should say from Rydel, if you wanted to come over soon because she misses you"

"I heard it the first time"

"But you said what?"

"Because what you're saying doesn't make sense"

"That Rydel wanted to see you?"

Okay yes I played a total stupid now, but I felt it was the only thing I could do. I just couldn't tell Laura what I really wanted to say. It seemed so wrong now that she was going out with Mike again. Rydel said we should talk about it no matter what, but I just couldn't start the conversation because I knew that I had put something in that kiss.

Laura: "What are you hiding from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ross we both know that since last Tuesday, in fact since Mike came, you have behaved strangely"

I got scared for a moment, that she would figure it all out, but luckily she said no more.

Ross: "Well that's because.."

"Tell me Ross?"

"Well I have not behaved quite normal because"

Just as I would tell her it the door opened and Mike stood there. Of course.

Mike: "We are filming now! Are you guys coming?"

Ross: "Yes of course"

Okay I did not sound very happy. I actually sounded quite upset and maybe a little bit angry.

Laura: "Um Mike, is it okay we get there in about 5 min? I need to talk to Ross"

Mike: "Yes of course. I say that you are coming soon"

When Mike had closed the door Laura looked curiously at me.

Laura: "Why so angry?"

"I'm not angry?"

"Are we now out of not telling the truth again?"

"Laura.. Everything will change if I tell you what I will tell you"

She looked confused at me. I did not understand why she hadn't figured out what was wrong with me. I had just shown all the signs. Jealous of Mike, annoyed at Mike, behaved strangely since Mike came and now I said everything would change if I told her. In that moment Raini opened the door. What had just happened since people had stopped to knock on the door before coming in?

Raini: "Are you guys coming?"

Laura: "Well okay"

Laura and I stood up. Raini looked curiously at me.

**Laura POV**

I went out and saw Mike stand alone. I hurried over to him and gave him a hug.

Laura: "Are you ready to film?"

Mike: "I'm pretty ready"

Laura: "I was wondering if we could go out tonight instead of Saturday?"

Okay, I don't know why I asked about that? I actually didn't knew what I did the last couples of days? I maybe start liking my best friend, and now I just tried to hide it in every possible way.

Mike: "Yes we can do that"

I sent him a big smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried over to the other, to get started filming. Raini looked with curious eyes on me, but I just looked the other way. Raini knew me too well, and she knew that I was not really crazy about Mike. I couldn't look her in the eyes, and another I couldn't look in the eyes was Ross. We had not been Ross & Laura, as we used since the kiss, and I didn't know why. Maybe I knew why I had not behaved normally, but I just would not admit it.

* * *

**It is just so sad that Laura can't see why Ross is acting weird.. Hahaha (I maybe think she is also like that in real life, haha)**

**I have so many ideas of this story and I maybe think you guys will be a little bit surprised in the next chapter. **

**Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Laura POV**

Raini: "So you two go out today instead of Saturday?"

Laura: "Um yes"

"And what about Ross?"

"Raini, let not talk about Ross all the time"

"I'm sorry Laura. You and Ross would just be perfect together!"

I sighed.

Laura: "See you tomorrow Rain"

"Yes see you Laur!"

I found Mike in the hallway and we went down to the beach on a small cozy restaurant. It was a lovely place. We just sat and talked and I enjoyed the time in his company. He just seemed like a really nice guy.

We walked home and he took my hand and he looked deep in my eyes. I could tell he had something in mind. He leaned forward slowly. Would he kiss me? Why did it feel wrong? Why did I just stop it? Was I really willing to go that far? Just as he was about the lay his lips on mine we heard a voice.

?: Mike?"

We both turned and then there stood a girl.

Mike: "What are you doing here Jessica?"

Jessica: "I came home to visit you"

Laura: "Um, what happens here?"

Jessica: "I would ask you about that"

Mike: "Well.."

Jessica: "You're cheating on me Mike!"

Laura: "What? Do you have a girlfriend Mike?"

Mike: "Um yes"

Laura: "What are you doing here with me?"

Jessica: "I would also like to know that!"

Mike: "That's because.."

Jessica: "Spare me the explanations. I came home because I missed you, but you obviously don't miss me at all!"

Mike: "Stop now Jessica"

Jessica: "Goodbye Mike"

Jessica turned around. I didn't know at all, that Mike had a girlfriend. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to her? Poor girl.

Mike: "I'm sorry Laura. I just think you were so cute and sweet"

Laura: "Stop that Mike. You seem like a really bad person"

"I'm not Laura!"

"Yes you are Mike"

"So you will not go out with me anymore?"

"No! Of cause not!"

I turned around and ran away. What a stupid boy. Why was I gone out with him? I could not even like him in the beginning. The only reason I did go out with him was because I had tried to convince myself that I not liked Ross. I sighed deeply. I didn't know where I should go now. I would not go home. Maybe my brain didn't know, but my legs know where I should go.

**Ross POV**

I sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. Laura was on a date with Mike now. I had talked with Raini, and she said they went out today instead of Saturday. I wish I had talked to her today. Could I live with the fact that she had a boyfriend? The answer was no. My family had gone out, but I was home. Why? Because I was not in the mood for anything.

I was in love with one of my best friend. Yes, I admitted it now. She was something special. We had always had a special friendship. No one understood our friendship. She laughed at all my incredible bad jokes, and so I laughed with her, because she was so incredibly sweet. I had been so afraid that it would ruin our friendship if I told her about my feelings. Now I know that this ruined it more.

I sighed. I would do it okay again.

It knocked on the door. I jumped up. Who would come over now?

I walked slowly to the door and opened it, and there she was. Laura. Why was she here?

Laura: "Um hey"

**Laura POV**

I did not honestly know what I was doing here. I would see his face.

Ross: "Hey Laur! What are you doing here?"

I had to come up with something. I couldn't tell him, that I had come to see him.

Laura: "Uh is Rydel at home?"

Ross: "No, the whole family is out"

"Why are you not with them?"

"I didn't really want to"

"Okay, but see you tomorrow Ross"

"Hey wait Laur"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Yes something happen. You were on a date with Mike tonight, and now you stand here instead"

"How did you know we were on a date today?"

"Raini told me"

"Oh okay"

"But what's wrong?"

"Mike is not a good boy"

"What?"

"He had another girlfriend"

Ross could see I was about to cry, so he took me into a big hug.

Ross: "Come with me"

That was all he said, and then he pulled me inside. I didn't do anything. Ross was the sweetest boy.

* * *

**New chapter.. Hope you guys like it and maybe got a little surprised.**

**By the way, Ross & Laura is reunited for Austin & Ally season 3 today. I am so happy! Love them! Raura :D :D**

**Review. The next chapter have some Raura moments... :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ross POV**

I led Laura in to the living room then down on the couch and gave her a quick smile.

Ross: "I'll be back in 2 minutes"

I ran into the kitchen and opened the freezer and took some ice cream out and went back to the living room where Laura sat and waited. She looked curiously at me.

Ross: "Would you like some ice cream?"

Laura: "That's sweet of you Ross, but I'm just so angry right now and maybe a little bit sad"

"What, what happened?"

"Mike's girlfriend showed up, just as he was about to kiss me"

I gasped fast. He had tried to kiss her.

"Why did he do this to you?"

Laura replied ironically "Well that was because I was so sweet, so he needed to ask me out"

I got to laugh at her. She looked just so cute. Laura also starts laughing, and so we sat and laughed together for a while.

Ross: "Frankly the boy is a fool, that he treat you like that! You are too sweet"

"Oh Rossy"

I looked at her in confusion.

Ross: "New nickname?"

She came to laugh.

Laura: "Rossy is just so sweet! Can't I call you that?"

Ross: "Haha you're crazy Laur? What happen to Rossome?"

"But you're so sweet, and Rossy is a sweet nickname"

"Okay, you can call me Laur! Haha, but it's also just because it's you"

She smiled happily to me and nodded quietly on his head.

Ross: "But honestly, you shouldn't think about that Mike boy. He has no idea where he has just lost his chances"

"You are too sweet!"

"I just tell the truth"

She smiled big and gave me a big hug. I was surprised by the hug, but hug back quickly. Her little body in my hands felt just right.

We pulled away from the hug. She had tears in her eyes.

Ross: "No Laur! Do not cry! Don't waste tears on that idiot"

"That's not why I have tears in my eyes"

"What do you mean?"

"To have a friend like you is the best thing that ever happened to me! You are amazing Rossy!"

I smiled big to her and gave her a quick hug.

Laura: "I'm actually a little hungry"

"Aha? I still have the ice cream"

She laughed happy, and I took the ice cream and gave her a spoon. I opened the package with ice cream, and we began to eat. Then our spoons support into each other. She laughed happy and removed her spoon. I took a scoop of ice cream and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Ross: "Open, you mouth sweetie"

She laughed happy, and opened smiling her mouth. I put the spoon into her mouth. She laughed happy.

Laura: "My turn"

She took a spoonful of ice cream and looked happy at me.

Laura: "Are you ready for the airplane coming?"

I was laughing so hard. When I finally finished laughing I looked at her with a big smile.

Ross: "Now I'm ready"

She smiled, and said an airplane sound after she led the spoon in my mouth. We were both full of laughter. Laura laughed so much that she fell off the couch.

Ross: "Oh Laur. Are you okay?"

Laura: "Oops, yes"

She sent me a big smile, and I helped her up. She sat in front of me and I still had her hands in mine. We looked into each other's eyes, and I was just about to lean forward when I heard the door open. Laura and I jumped apart.

Stormie: "Ross! We're home!"

They all came into the room, and they looked confused at Laura and me sitting on the couch.

Ross: "Hey guys"

Rydel: "Hey. What are you doing here Laur?"

Laura: "Um I was just passing by. I am about to go home"

Laura got up from the couch.

Stormie: "Oh god Laura, you can be here"

They all nodded their heads.

Laura: "I would really like to, but we have to shoot tomorrow and I'll have to get some sleep"

Stormie: "It's okay sweetie. See you tomorrow at the A&A set, because we will come by tomorrow"

Laura: "Oh great! By the way, thanks Rossy"

She sent me a smile and I returned it quickly, then she turned around and shortly after I heard the door open and then closes again.

My whole family looked curiously at me.

* * *

**RAURA MOMENTS :D **

**guess what Ross is saying to his family? Hahahaha is going to be fun.. Just wait :D**

**Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ross POV**

Ross: "You guys staring?"

I looked around at my brothers who all stood with wide eyes, Rydel who stood with a big smile and my mother and father who also stood with smiles on their faces.

Stormie: "Go upstairs kids and you Ross remember that you must get up early tomorrow and filming"

Ross: "Yes mom I go to bed now"

I ran up to my room, but I should have known I couldn't get rid of my siblings. All my brothers came into my and Ryland's room and looked curiously at me.

Rocky, Ryland & Riker: "Raura?"

I looked at them with wide eyes and shook my head quickly.

Ross: "Why do you guys think that?"

Rocky: "You are suddenly so happy"

Ross: "What?"

Riker: "After you've been with Laura"

Ross: "Laura and I are not together!"

Ryland: "But you wanted?"

Ross: "Oh no"

Okay I did not sound so convincing.

Rocky: "Drop it Ross. We know you"

Ross: "When should I like her suddenly?"

Rocky: "After you two kissed"

Riker & Ryland: "What?"

Ross, "Rocky!"

Rocky: "Did you not tell them that?"

Ross: "No, because the kiss wasn't important"

In that moment Rydel came into the room and looked curiously around at all of us.

Rydel: "What is happening in here?"

Riker: "Laura and Ross kissed!"

Rydel: "Again?"

Ryland: "What do you mean about again?"

Rydel: "So they kissed on Friday"

Riker: "You know it too!"

Rydel: "Well, yes"

Rocky: "How do you know about it?"

Okay this was not good. Rocky had figured it out by a mistake, if Rydel told why she knew it my brothers would be 100% sure that I like Laura.

Rydel: "Um?"

Ross: "It's not important, why Rydel knows about it?"

Riker: "Do Rydel know something we don't know?"

Ross: "No"

Rocky, Ryland and Riker looked curiously at my sister and she started to laugh nervously. The boys looked over at me and raised theirs eyebrows.

Ross: "Well I just talked to Rydel about it"

Riker: "Because you start to like Laura after the kiss?"

Ross: "No! ... Not that moment"

All my siblings opened their mouth right when I said 'not that moment'.

Riker: "So you like her now or what?"

Ross: "Um no"

Ryland: "You hinted it before!"

I sighed deeply. All my siblings looked at me. Why was I actually so nervous about telling them that I like Laura? They really love Laura, and I actually think they would love if Laura and I got together.

Ross: "yeah okay maybe I like her"

Rocky: "Oh cool!"

Rydel: "Oh bro!"

I smiled quickly to all my brothers and sister who all stood and looked happy at me.

Riker: "Is that why you have behaved so strangely all week?"

Ross: "Maybe yes, that it was just because this guy Mike boy came and thought he could just ask her out, and all that"

Ryland: "Oh you were jealous"

Ross: "Um no... Okay yes"

They all got to laugh at me and I sighed deeply.

Rydel: "But what was she doing here tonight?"

Ross: "That stupid boy Mike had another girlfriend! She came here because she was upset. She actually came after you Rydel"

Rydel: "Oh poor Laura"

I nodded quickly on the head.

Riker: "What now?"

Ross: "What do you mean?"

Riker & Rocky: "Raura?"

Ross: "I'm afraid"

Rydel: "What do you mean?"

Ross: "What if she doesn't like me as more than a friend. What if I ruin our good friendship?"

Ryland: "Why should she not like you back?"

Ross: "Because she always says that it's good we're friends and all that"

Rocky: "And?"

Ross: Well, she friend zones me all the time"

Rydel: "It's just because she doesn't know how you feel"

Ross: "I think not"

Rydel: "You must tell her how you feel!"

Ross: "I just can't"

Rydel looked at me with big eyes.

Rydel: "You didn't talk with her today as we agreed you would do"

Ross: "Um, no, but they were only because we were disturbed by that Mike boy"

Rydel: "Okay fair enough"

I looked at them all.

Ross: "I wish I was not that shy when I like a girl"

Rocky: "You're gonna tell her. I know that!"

Ross: "Thanks guys. You are the best siblings!"

They sent me huge smiles. I gave them all a big hug and went tired towards my bed.

Ross: "Good night guys"

Rocky: "Sleep good little Rossy"

They all laughed together, and I just turn the whites of the eyes, and laid down on my pillow. Maybe now that Mike was no longer in the picture maybe I should tell Laura how I really felt? Maybe? Maybe not? I didn't know.

* * *

**Okay Ross told his siblings, but it was really cool too see all your ideas :D**

**By the way thanks for all the amazing reviews and omg 21 follows this story :) I'm so happy that you all likes the story! So yeah thank! :D**

**Review ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Laura POV**

I lay back in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. There had been so much today. There were so many thoughts in my head. I couldn't sleep. Not with all the thoughts. I took my phone out and called Raini. I needed to talk to her now.

_On the phone_

_Raini: "It's Raini"_

_Laura: "hey Rain"_

_"Laur?"_

_"Yes it's me"_

_"You know we are filming tomorrow right?"_

_"Uh well?"_

_"The time is 1 am. Why do not you sleeping?"_

_"Oh sorry Rain! I woke you up"_

_"It is all right Laur! Is there something wrong?"_

_"So the Date didn't go that well"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Mike had another girlfriend"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah I thought so too"_

_"Why did he go out with you?"_

_"He said it was because I was so sweet"_

_Raini started laughing._

_Raini: "What an excuse to come up with"_

_Laura: "Yes, I thought so too, so I left him"_

_"Good Laur!"_

_"I went home to Ross"_

_"What?"_

_"I went home to Ross" _

_"You really surprise me tonight"_

_"I just needed to see him"_

_"What did he say to you when he saw you standing there?"_

_"So I made the excuse that I needed to talk to Rydel, but she was not there, so he took care of me"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, and he was the best!"_

_"Oh"_

_"He made me forget all about Mike!"_

_"I think he did because he has always meant more to you than Mike could ever mean to you"_

_"You're right in that Rain"_

_"Now I ask you again Laura, do you like Ross?"_

_"Maybe"_

_I could hear she gasped. I don't think she thought I would say that._

_Laura: "But still Rain is not important, because Ross will not be more than friends"_

_Raini: "Why are you sure of that?"_

_"Because Rain, he said we should forget the kiss"_

_"But he treats you like a girlfriend nonstop"_

_"He treats all girls like that"_

_"No, it's something special with you"_

_"But it is also not important at all, because I don't want to lose him as a friend, so I can never tell him about my feelings"_

_"Laur.. Think if he felt the same way and you two would make a perfect relationship"_

_"But Rain, imagine if he did not feel the same way, and I ruin our great friendship, or if we got together and broke up, and never could talk to each other anymore"_

_"Laur.. I know you are afraid, but sometimes you have to take a chance"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Think about it Laura"_

_"Okay Rain"_

_"See you tomorrow sweetie"_

_"Yes see you, and thank you for listen to me in the middle of the night"_

_"Always there for you Laur!"_

I put my phone away from me. Maybe Raini was right. Maybe I should tell him how I felt. I was nervous.

**Ross POV**

I was tired when I came on set next morning, with my whole family. I had not been sleeping very much, because I had thought about Laura and my relationship.

Raini & Calum: "Hey guys!"

The Lynch family: "Hey Rain and Calum!"

I smiled happy to my two friends.

Stormie: "We go into your dressing room Ross"

Riker: "Yes there we go, all of us Rossy"

Rocky: "Yes, see you Rossy"

My siblings started to laugh, my mother, Raini & Calum looked confused at my siblings and I blushed.

Ross: "Yes, yes see you guys!"

I followed Raini and Calum into Calum's dressing room where we usually were. When we entered Raini and Calum both looked at me with curious eyes.

Raini: "What was that whole Rossy thing?"

Ross: "It was because Laura was with me yesterday, and she decided to start calling me Rossy and then my siblings put too much in it"

I couldn't tell Raini and Calum, that I had told my siblings, about my feelings.

Calum: "Oh yeah, Laura said she had gone over to you yesterday after her and Mike's date did not go so well"

Ross: "Is Laura here?"

Raini: "Yes she is. She is in her dressing room"

Calum: "Ross?"

Ross: "Yes?"

Calum: "Do you like Laura?"

Ross: "What?"

Raini: "Based on your response the answer must be yes"

Ross: "Why do you guys think that?"

Calum: "You know I have believed it since last Friday, and now that Mike and Laura stopped going out, you seem suddenly happy again, and all that with she call you Rossy. It's such a sweet little nickname"

Okay everybody put too much in that nickname. It was just a nickname. I had always called her Laur, and it was no one who said anything to that, but instead of asking why they laid much in the nickname I just said the truth.

Ross: "Um, is it that obvious?"

Raini: "Yes"

Ross: "My siblings said that too"

Calum: "So we are right?"

Ross: "Maybe a little, but I didn't knew it before yesterday"

Raini: "Oh cute"

I looked at her in confusion.

Raini: "It's just so sweet"

The door was opened and Laura came.

Laura: What is just so sweet?"

Raini: "Um, um"

Calum: "It's just sweet that Raini and I go now"

Raini: "Yes, let's go. See you guys"

Raini and Calum ran out of the room and I looked confused at them with wide eyes.

Laura: "Well it was strange"

Ross: "When did Calum and Raini not been strange?"

Laura: "It is also true, but we got to go out and shoot"

I smiled happy to her and nodded quickly and went after her.

* * *

**Haha so now Calum and Raini also know :D I have some ideas for the next few chapters. Yeah i really like to write this story and read all yours reviews! **

**Review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ross POV**

I looked out the window. I was on my way home from the A&A set after a really long day. Raindrops hit quietly the window. Okay, Was this just really cliché or what? It never rained in California, but now it rained. It rained while I was sitting there with 100 thoughts in my head. Thoughts that are not even supposed to be in my head. Why were the thoughts come to my head? I felt my whole life had changed in the last week. So many things had happened in just one week. Never had a week felt so long. Would this ever go well? Would I ever tell Laura what I felt? Would it be the right thing to tell her about my feelings? Would Laura felt the same?

Rydel: "Ross, we are at home"

I looked up at my sister, who looked at me.

Ross: "Oh yeah that's right sis"

I opened the door and climbed out of the car. I could feel my sister's eyes on me. I went up to the house and straight up to my room. I could have figured out my sister would come after me, and shortly after she came into my and Ryland's room.

Rydel: "Is it okay I come in?"

Ross: "You are here already"

"Hmmm well that's true"

"I know you guys want me to tell her how I feel, but I just can't, because what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"She kissed you. She must have felt something between you two, because you not kissing your best friends"

"We were drunk"

"Drunk or not. You two kissed"

I looked at my sister. Maybe she was right. There had been something in my head since that kiss, but was she also feeling something?

Rydel: "Maybe she just keeps her feelings away"

Ross: "Why should she do that?"

"The same reason as you reason"

"Oh"

"And I'm sure that Laura is worse than you. She will always think about work and your friendship as the main thing"

"Laura is very into that fact, that she is doing the right things"

Rydel nodding her head and smiled happy.

Ross: "Do you think she likes me?"

Rydel: "Yes I think so actually. I can see the way she looks at you"

I raised my eyebrows and looked curiously at her.

Rydel: "You and Laura have always had something special together. Something no one could explain. I think you two had it from the start, but only now you had find out, that you actually like her, and maybe she also know it now, but we don't know"

Ross: "You really think she likes me?"

"Yes, but maybe she doesn't know it yet, because she didn't allow herself to have these feelings"

"Maybe"

Rydel looked at me with a smile and stood up.

Ross: "Wait Rydel"

Rydel: "What?"

"You said we always had something special"

"Yes?"

"So you think I that I always like her?"

"Maybe not from day 1, but yes I think you've like her longer than you think"

"Really?"

"Yes, when you two are together, you are looking at each other all the time and that you always try to make her laugh. You try anything to make that girl happy"

"You never asked me before if I like her?"

"Nope"

"Why? Now that you have thought about it before"

"Because Ross.. I think you should find out by yourself that you like her. I could never tell if you two just had a special friendship that no one could explain, but one thing I was sure, and I am still sure about, that you two are amazing together. I know you're scared, that something should go wrong and you should lose each other. I just don't think you two can walk around with some feelings that are hiding away. Maybe it's just meant to be"

I laughed and smiled at my sister.

Ross: "Thanks for the help Rydel! You are amazing! You know that right?"

Rydel: "I'm always here for you Ross. You know, and by the way, you are also amazing!"

"Thanks Rydel"

She sent me one last smile, and disappeared out of the door. I threw myself back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Rydel had started a lot of new ideas in my head. Good ideas. I smiled happy. I went over to my window and looked out at the rain, which still hit the window gently. I put my chair in front of the window and grabbed my guitar and started playing quietly on it.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it. I really like Rydel in this way. The supportive sister.**

**Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay sorry guys, but I changed my mind a little bit. The song I had thought he could sing was 'The other side' by Jason Derulo, but I've changed my mind and think instead that it was fine that my story is based on the song, so now he just playing a little bit on his guitar. I think all of a sudden it was a little too cliché that he wrote a song about her.. Haha :D**

* * *

**Ross POV**

Every time I started playing on my guitar, I started thinking. Today I maybe thought a little bit more than usually. On her. On Monday. On Monday I will tell her. On Monday is the day I tell one of my best friends what she means to me. I will go from friends to lovers. I will not be in the friend zone anymore. It was over with, being the shy Ross. Shy Ross who could not tell a girl how he felt. My brothers had always teased me with my shy self when it came to girls, but it had always been indifferent, because I had never been really crazy about a girl. That might have change now. That was something I had to admit. Now it was time. Time I told Laura everything.

**Laura POV**

I had just come home from the A&A set. A way too long day. Nice I'd never have to see Mike again. I sat tired in my bed when my phone rang. I picked it up.

_On the phone_

_Laura: "It's Laura" _

_Rydel: "Hey Laur! It's Rydel"_

_"Oh hey Rydel"_

_"How are you?"_

_"I'm fine. Nice fact, that I never going to see Mike again"_

_"I can understand you Laur. I still don't understand he treated you like he did"_

_"Yes, but that's how some boys are"_

_"Yes but not all of them"_

_"Um yes you're right in that"_

_"But Laura I called because I wanted to ask you if you would come to our house tomorrow. I would also ask Calum and Raini if they would come by"_

_"Oh that sounds really nice"_

_"Yes it would be so cool! We have not been together all along in a very long time"_

_"I really want to come!"_

_"What about Vanessa. Is she home?"_

_"No, unfortunately not. She is really busy at the moment"_

_"Aw, but she must come by another day"_

_"Yes. I think she misses you guys"_

_"We miss her, too"_

_"But we'll see tomorrow Rydel. I'm already looking forward to be with you guys"_

_"See you Laur!"_

I threw my phone on my bed and smiled happily. A day with Calum, Raini and the entire Lynch family could always make me happy. They was my second family.

I ran quickly into the living room where I saw my mother and father sat.

Laura: "I'm going to the Lynch family house tomorrow, if that's okay"

Ellen: "Um of course honey"

Laura: "Thank you!"

I smiled happy to both of my parents, and ran up to my room again. All of a sudden I was happy again. Mike was forgotten, and I looked forward to being with my best friends and my second family tomorrow.

**Ross POV**

I still sat with my guitar in my hands as the door opened again. I looked confused up, and all my siblings and Ratliff looked at me and came in to the room.

Ross: "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Rydel: "We have visit tomorrow"

Ross: "Visit?"

Ryland: "Yes Calum, Raini and guess who.. Laura"

Ross: "Oh"

Rocky: "Is Ross happy?"

Ross: "Yes of course. Some of my best friends"

Riker: "Is it the only reason you are happy?"

Ross: "You guys can't talk about anything else right?"

Ratliff: "Talk about what?"

Rocky: "Oh good. You don't know anything about it Ellington"

Ratliff: "Know something about what?"

Riker: "Ross, tell"

Ross: "Oh god. You guys really do make a big deal out of it"

Rocky: "Because it is a big deal"

Rydel: "But it is also really cute!"

Ratliff: "Are they someone who will tell me what is a big deal and cute?"

Ross: "It's just because I have found out I am probably a little crazy about Laura"

Ratliff: "Oh wow"

Ryland: "Yeah"

Riker: "Everybody knows it by now"

Rocky: "Yes apart from Laura"

Ross: "She gets to know soon"

They all looked at me with big eyes, and I sent them a little smile.

Ross: "After I talked to you earlier Rydel, I decided that I wanted to talk to her about it on Monday"

Rydel: "Oh really?"

Riker: "So now Rydel gets all the praise?"

Ross: "Haha, of course not. You guys have also been a great help"

Rocky: "Yes we know it. I just think you tell her, because then you think we stop teasing you"

Ross: "Maybe"

They all laughed together, and I also start laughing. In the end I knew my siblings would support me no matter what. They were wonderful people, and my best friends.

Rydel: "Will you talk to her tomorrow instead of Monday, now that you already have to see her there"

Ross: "Yes I think actually will do it there"

Rocky: "Omg it is a big deal"

Ratliff: "Pretty much"

Ross: "You guys must be careful to not get too many 'Raura feels"

They all laughed together over I use Laura and I couple name that the fans had made for us. Maybe was Raura going to happen? I didn't know. I wonder what Laura would say tomorrow? First, tomorrow I would know. I really hoped she felt the same way, for what would I do if she didn't feel the same way? I was excited and nervous at the same time. Tomorrow.

* * *

**I really hope it is okay I change it a little bit. i just thought it would be better in that way.**

Hope you like this chapter, and now Ross will talk with Laura tomorrow :O

Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Laura POV**

Nervous. Why nervous? Quite a normal day with some of my best friends. Why be nervous?

I looked into my mirror. I said to my own reflection: "C'mon Laura. You can do it!"

My mother came into my room and looked at me.

Ellen: "Um sweetie who are you talking to?"

Laura: "Oh hey mom. Um no one"

"Haha oh sweetie. I was wondering if you drive to the Lynch house by yourself or if I should drive you. I am going out anyway?"

"Oh it would be great mom!"

"When are you ready?"

"In 10 minutes mom"

"Super see you downstairs in 10 minutes"

My mother smiled at me and walked out of my room. I looked one last time in the mirror and smiled quickly to myself. I really did not understand why I was nervous. So maybe it dawned on me that I might like Ross a little more than just a friend, but as I had said the last week it didn't change anything. It changes nothing.

I ran downstairs to my mom so we could go to the Lynch house. Although I was a little nervous I was very excited. A day with some amazing people, who I hadn't talked with in a long time.

**Ross POV**

We all sat in the living room. Raini and Calum had already arrived. Everyone talked and laughed together. They had all missed each other very much.

The doorbell rang, and we knew that it was Laura.

Rocky: "Go out, and open the door Ross?"

I just looked into the air.

Riker: "Um Ross?"

I looked up. It knocked quietly on the door. Laura thought surely the doorbell didn't work.

Ross: "Um well I go there out now"

I stood up quickly and ran out into the hallway. I could hear their voices behind me.

Riker: "He must really be crazy about her"

Rocky: "Yes, if he can't say a word when she comes to the door"

Calum: "The two have always had something"

I sighed and hurried away from their voices. Why would they just discuss Laura and my relationship? They made me just more nervous about what I should tell Laura today.

I quickly opened the door and saw her. I couldn't help myself to light up when I saw her. She looked amazing. Not something new, but I did really notice it today. She always looked so freaking good, with a small smile on her lips. She sent me a huge smile.

Laura: "Hey Rossy"

Ross: "Hey Laur!"

I returned her big smile, and as we stood there. Awkward. Why? Never had it been awkward between us.

Rydel: "Laur!"

My sister saved me as always. Great sister.

Laura: "Rydel!"

They hugged and smiled happily to each other.

Rydel: "I'm so glad that you all could come, because we couldn't talk girl talk yesterday when we were on set"

Laura: "No that's true. I've been looking forward since you called me yesterday!"

In that moment all the others came out and hugged Laura. I just stood there quite awkward.

Laura came into the living room, and the conversation continued from before. I really didn't listened. I just looked at her. She looked so sweet and happy. That's what was so wonderful about Laura. Her mood. She was always a big smile. She was silly, and totally herself. She was not caring about what other thought about her. Therefore, it had also hurt me to see her so sad after what happened with Mike. Laura was never sad. She always looked on the bright side. She was a strong woman.

Raini: "Um Ross?"

Ross: "What?"

Rocky: "You're a little absent"

Ross: "What's happening?"

Ryland: "Not something wild, but you are not even participating in the conversation"

Ross: "I listen to what you guys are talking about"

Ratliff: "What are we talking about?"

Ross, "Um.. Summer?"

Riker: "Good guess, but no"

Rydel: "We actually talked about you and why you didn't talk today"

Ross: "Oh"

Laura sat down and looked down in her lap. She was also uncomfortable with the situation? Why?

Ross: "Sorry guys. I was just in my own thoughts. I'm back now"

Riker: "Oh cool"

Rydel suddenly got up and we all looked at her in confusion.

Rydel: "I think I will go down and buy some snack for us"

Ryland: "Cool, Can I go with you?"

Raini & Rocky: "Me too"

Rydel: "Of course. See you guys"

They left the room. Okay it was strange. We had bought snacks for today. Why should they buy more snacks? I was a little confused.

Riker: "Calum and Ratliff, can you just help me with something upstairs?"

Calum & Ratliff: "Yes of course!"

I looked at them confused.

Ross: "I can help too"

Riker: "No, you can stay here with Laura, so she is not alone"

Laura: "Well, Ross and I can both help"

Riker: "No, no, just stay here. We'll be back again soon"

Laura: "Um okay"

Riker, Ratliff and Calum sent us both a big smile, and ran upstairs. I looked at Laura, and gave her a look that said I didn't understand what just happened.

Laura: "They were all of a sudden very busy"

Ross: "Yeah you can say that"

I smiled at her and she laughed happy. She was so sweet. In that monet, it all dawned on me. Raini, Ryland, Rocky and Rydel shouldn't out and get snacks. Riker, Ratliff and Calum should not fix something upstairs. They made it only as Laura and I were alone. Alone, so I could tell her what I felt. Why did they do this to me? So early in the day. Should I not just build a little courage? All of a sudden I was very nervous again.

Laura: "You think a lot today Ross?

Ross: "You're right. I am thinking too much"

"No, no Rossy. It's good to think about things sometimes"

"Yes, but sometimes you just have to talk about it Laura"

"Yes?"

She looked confused at me and raised her eyebrows.

Ross: "We really need to talk Laura"

She looked curiously at me.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Haha Raini, Calum, Ratliff and the Lynch as Raura shippers is cool :D**

Okay I think you guys maybe get a little bit surprise in the next chapter.. haha

Review :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Ross POV**

She looked curiously at me. How could I tell her all this? I had to explain everything.

Ross, "Laura.."

Laura: "Yes Rossy?"

I smiled happy to her. When she called me 'Rossy' I got so happy. Okay I had to be really crazy about that girl. It was a nickname. Nothing else. Just a nickname. But for me, it meant more. Way to much.

Ross: "I have had a strange week"

Laura: "Me too. Too confusing week. I think it's great that the week is over"

"Yes your week have been a very special week in a bad way Laur"

"Yes it had been a bad week for me, but about you now Ross. I can feel you haven't been yourself, but then Thursday evening, when you and I were alone, it seemed like you suddenly was happy again"

"Um yes.."

"But will you tell me why you have behaved like that?"

"Um.."

"Come on Ross.. You are a wonderful person and I really care about you and it makes me sad to see you sad"

"You, sad?"

"What Rossy?"

"So Laura. All who know you. In fact, also all who doesn't know you, know that you are always a little sunshine"

"Haha yes yes. Laura Marano. The girl who is always full of energy"

"It's you"

She sent me a huge smile.

Laura: "But then I get sad when I see you sad, because you are one of my best friends"

Ross: "Yes, friend"

"Oh yes you know one of the best"

"So we're friends?"

"Okay, what are you talking about Ross? Of course we are friends!"

"Yeah, yeah of cause"

Laura laughed, because I sounded really confusing.

Ross: "Well Laur. That's because I've just had it so strange since Friday"

Laura: "What do you mean?"

"Since we kissed"

"Um what?"

"Well Laura I know I said we should forget the whole thing and all that, but I thought about that in the first place, but then this Mike boy came and yes he annoyed really, really much, and then all this happened on Thursday , and I was so glad that I could be there for you"

"Okay Ross, you talking really fast!"

"Uh.."

"Well, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Since the kiss is just something that has changed"

"Between you and me?"

"You are still my best friend and I love to spend all my time with you"

Suddenly she put her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug. I couldn't stop smiling in the hug. Her little body in my arms was just wonderful. The best feeling. She pulled away from the hug and smiled happily to me.

Laura: "Sometimes Ross you are too sweet! You really are! That's why I always call you a sweetheart"

Ross: "Hehe, yes all the time, but Laur.. As I said, something has changed"

"What has changed?"

"How I Look at You"

"What?"

I really did not understand why she couldn't see it. Couldn't she see I was crazy about her? Everyone said it was so obvious. Everyone could see it. All except her I like. The one I was crazy about. Laura.

Ross: "Can you not see it?"

Laura: "See what?"

"The way I look at you?"

"You looking at me like you do on another person"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"How are you looking at me?"

"Every time you are in the room, I look only at you. I can never get my eyes away from you, and every time you look at me, I can't do anything else than give you a huge smile"

"Wow"

"Yes Laur. That's how it is, and I can't do anything about it"

"So what you are trying to tell me is.."

"Yes I'm trying to tell you that I think that my feelings for you have become much more than just some friend feels"

She looked at me with big eyes, and I looked quick shy on the ground.

Laura: "more than friends?"

Ross: "Yes Laur... Maybe this was why I kissed you because it has always been this way"

"Um.."

"I first found out about this in this week when Mike came because we had kissed, and I start to think, that I have felt something from the beginning, but never let myself think these thoughts because you were a too great friend whom I really would not lose, because yes you are you, and I would never meet someone like you again"

"Wow Rossy"

She sent me a huge smile. Now she knew it. She knew I like her. She knew about my feelings.

She walked over to me and took my hands in hers and looked up at me.

Laura: "You like me?"

She looked completely confused.

Ross: "Yes I like you"

I sounded very clear in my answer. Not nervous anymore.

Laura: "I just don't understand it"

Ross: "Why not?"

"Me? You like me?"

"Yes, and everyone says it is so obvious"

"Obvious?"

"Well, because I behave differently around you"

"I never noticed it"

"Have you not noticed it?"

"No, why should you be interested in me? Little Laura. Laura, which always makes some awkward moments. Laura, who is crazy"

"Laura, whom I like and think, is amazing"

She just looked up at me.

Ross: "Look Laura. Everything you say there is everything that I like about you. You are little, but it makes me happy, as I feel that I can protect you. You are crazy, but so what is it that makes you sweet, and yes you are just amazing as you are"

Laura: "You like everything"

"Yes, because I like you, and now that I tell you all this, I don't understand why I didn't discovered my feelings in this week"

Suddenly she sighed and pulled her hands away from mine. Had I said something wrong? What was wrong?

Laura: "Rossy.."

The sad Laura was on again and I was quite nervous. What would she say? Didn't she feel the same way?

* * *

**Okay I hope you like this chapter. I think it was time Ross said what he felt.  
But what about Laura now? Haha just wait.. Drama**

Review :) And thank you for all the reviews and all who follows this story. You are some cool people! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Laura POV**

Ross looked down at me with a confused look. I looked nervously up at him. I had a strange feeling in the stomach. I was happy because he liked me. He liked me. Me. Laura Marano. Ross Lynch liked me Laura Marano. At the same time my stomach was filled with fear. Fear of what would happen after this. Why was I nervous? Why?

I had always said to Raini that I wouldn't tell him anything because it didn't change anything. It didn't change anything, even though he told me that he liked me. Changed nothing?

Ross, "Laura?"

Laura: "Oh sorry Ross"

"Sorry.."

"Why do you say sorry?"

"I will ruin it all"

"Ruin what?"

Okay I knew what he meant, and I didn't know why I was like this. I just felt that I couldn't think straight right now.

Ross: "Because I tell about my stupid feelings, and I act like a fool"

Laura: "Your feelings are not stupid at all, and you don't act like a fool"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just me who doesn't tell you that I like you too"

All of a sudden it was so easy to tell him. I liked him. Like him as more than a friend. He meant so much. Everything.

Ross: "What?"

Laura: "Yes I like you as more than a friend"

"But you pulled yourself away from me?"

"Because.."

"Because what?"

I had a sudden a huge lump in my throat. I didn't feel I could figure out which leg I had to stand on. I felt uncomfortable.

Laura, "Ross.. I just don't know"

Ross: "Our friendship and work?"

I got big eyes of his answer. How could he just say what I thought of? What I had always thought of. My reason, why I couldn't tell him about my feelings.

Laura: "I'm just afraid"

Ross: "Afraid that it will not work out and we will lose our friendship and our good chemistry on screen"

"Yes"

Ross looked down at the ground. I felt suddenly uncomfortable about the whole thing. Was I really so nervous? Why? Why I felt that it was the right thing? Why?

Ross: "So we just pretend that we have not told each other what we feel?"

I sank a deep lump in my throat. I could hate myself for what I was going to say. I might regret it more than anything else. Why did I say it? Why?

Laura: "You mean everything to me Rossy.."

I really couldn't say it to him.

He sent me a small smile.

Ross: "You also mean everything to me Laur!"

I sent him a huge smile, and then he pulled me into him. I hugged him, while I smiled. I really like that guy, and I couldn't think straight anymore. Right now I just felt it was the right thing to do.

We pulled away from each other, and he smiled quickly to me.

**Ross POV**

It changed nothing. Nothing. I lay in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. This day was the strangest day of my life. I had found out that the girl I liked, liked me too. She had the same feelings. It should be the happiest feeling for a boy, that the girl he liked also liked him, but unfortunately not for me.

Why? Because it did not change anything. Now I had to pretend that the girl I liked not meant more than a friend. How could you do that? How could I?

The whole thing had been very awkward when the others came home. Laura and I had just stood there, and I could see everyone was curious to hear what had happened. Hearing whether there was something new between us. Laura and I just stood there and said nothing. It was so amazing at my siblings, Ratliff, Calum and Raini, they didn't asked, but then just looked curious at us, and only when Laura, Calum and Raini had gone, Ratliff and my siblings looked at me.

_Flashback_

_Rocky: "What happened?"_

_I just looked down at the floor. I couldn't tell them._

_Riker: "Please tell us"_

_Ross: "It just.. No"_

_Ryland: "Didn't she feel the same way?"_

_Rydel: "I know she feel the same way"_

_Everyone looked over at Rydel. Rydel just sighed._

_Rydel: "Raini and I talked about it when we were out shopping, and you boys was playing around, and Raini said she was pretty sure Laura would be happy about Ross liked her"_

_Ratliff: "So Laura feels the same way about Ross?"_

_Ross: "But it changes nothing"_

_Riker: "It changes pretty much"_

_Ross: "Unfortunately not"_

_I looked down at the floor again. I felt so uncomfortable. I really didn't want to say it all._

_Rydel walked over to me and gave me a big hug._

_Rydel: "We are always there for you Ross. You know that"_

_I smiled happy to my sister. It was like that in the second my siblings and Ratliff understood me. I shouldn't say more, because they knew what had happened._

_End of flashback_

I pulled a pillow up to my head, and hid my head in it. I wish I soon woke up from this nightmare. Since last Friday, my life had been so strange. My thoughts were so confused. My life was confusing.

All I knew was that I had the best siblings, and my brother from another mother, Ratliff. They had been there for me the rest of the evening and they had protected me when my parents came home and said I had already gone to bed. I couldn't tell my parents the whole thing about me and Laura. It was the last thing I wanted to do right now. My siblings and Ratliff were the best. Just the best.

I didn't know what was going to happen now. Would it all be awkward between Laura and me? Or would it be like after the kiss, where it only had been very awkward on the first day? I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Okay kinda sad chapter and I'm sorry if some of you are disapointed, that they didn't get together.**

Can Laura and Ross stay as friends? You know they like each other.. So...

By the way just have to say I love Pass Me By! That song is amazing, and since friday I have listen to it every second!

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and all who follows this story! I just so happy that you all like this story and I really hope you all are okay with this chapter! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Ross POV**

It had been over a month. Over a month since Laura and I had told each other about our feelings. Over a month ago since Laura and I had decided to stay as friends. It had felt like 100 years.

The first week after our conversation had been strange. It was as only when we worked and played Austin & Ally, we were our self and more relaxed around each other.

Now it was all slowly coming back to the old days. I couldn't tell if I was happy about it, because would I have everything back to the old days? Althing had just been so strange.

Raini: "Ross?"

Ross: "Oh.. What? Sorry"

Calum: "Hey Ross.. Tell us what is wrong"

Ross: "What do you mean?"

Raini: "So Ross. It's 100 time in the last monht, we wake you from your thoughts"

Calum: "So what are you thinking about?"

My two friends looked at me, but I just stood there. I couldn't tell them that I still thought of the conversation with Laura. I couldn't just tell them it. Laura had obviously forgotten the conversation completely. Maybe I was just crazier about her than she was crazy about me.

In that moment Laura head into my dressing room where we all were.

Laura: "Hey guys"

We smiled all quickly to her. She looked so cute as she stood there with her little smile on her lips. Why did she look so beautiful and cute? Oh god.. Why should I constantly think about her? Why?

Raini: "Were you finished the Ally scene?"

Laura: "Yes and now I also have a little break"

Calum: "Cool"

Raini: "But I've got to go now. Gonna go talk to someone"

Raini ran out the door and I looked confused after her.

Calum: "I've got to go, but hey Ross.. Tell me if there's something wrong okay"

I smiled quickly to him and nodded my head.

When Calum went, I remembered that I was now alone with Laura. We had not been alone since then. I looked at her and gave her a quick smile. Awkward silent.

Laura: "Um yes, maybe I just should go"

Laura stood up.

Ross: "Um yes okay"

Laura walked toward the door as she fell on her heels.

I jumped up quickly and ran to her.

Ross: "Are you okay Laur?"

I stretched out a hand and helped her up off the floor.

Laura: "Um yes I think so"

But when she came up, I could see she sank in her knees again.

Ross: "Laura.. You're not okay"

Laura: "My foot just hurt a little bit"

"Come here. Equals an arm around my neck, then I'll help you to the couch"

She did as I said, and I helped her to the couch. I sat next to, and she took her shoes off. The foot was a little swollen.

Laura: "I don't think it's that bad"

Ross: "It looks sprained out. I'll get you some ice to the foot"

I ran over to my little mini freezer, and got some ice, and gave it to her. She lay it quietly on her foot.

"It's just typical me to fall and hurt myself"

"Clumsy Laura"

She laughed happy, and sent me a big smile.

Laura: "Always so sweet Rossy"

I got a big smile on my face. She had not called me that, since our conversation a month ago. Suddenly it seemed like nothing was awkward between us.

Ross: "That's what I am. You've always said that in the interview so it must be true"

She laughed.

In that moment we could hear some calling us. Laura looked down at her feet, and then stood up. I could see how she turned her face of pain, but of course she said nothing about it.

Ross: "Jump on my back"

Laura: "No Ross.. You should not carry me"

"Oh come on. I don't want you to walk on that foot"

She sighed, and jumped up on my back. I started walking, and smiled happily.

Laura: "Thank you Rossy!"

Ross: "I always there for you Laur"

She laughed, and we went down to the set. Raini and Calum was already on set, and looked curiously at us with big smiles when I came in with Laura on her back.

Raini: "What's happening?"

Laura: "I chose to fall on my heels"

Raini & Calum: "Typically, Laura"

Laura: "Hey!"

We all laughed together. I put Laura over at Sonic Boom disk, and she smiled happily at me. Raini and Calum sent me curiously eyes but I pretended I didn't saw it.

It was a little hard filming the scene than we had thought, but fortunately was Laura standing behind the counter, so she just stood and rested her foot while we shot, so it went okay.

**Laura POV**

I was standing on the parking lot. It was supposed that my mother would have got me home today, because Raini drove me on set, but my mom was an hour late, so I just stood with my sprained foot, and waited.

Ross: "What are you waiting for clumsy girl?"

I turned around and saw Ross standing with a smirk.

Laura: "My mother has been delayed Mr. non clumsy"

He laughed happy.

Ross: "When is your mom coming?"

Laura: "In an hour"

"I can give you a ride home"

"Really?"

"Yes of course"

"Oh thank you Rossy!"

He helped me towards his car with my bad foot.

Ross: "So you dare to drive with me?"

Laura: "Should I be nervous?"

"No, no"

He laughed to me, and I sent him a quick smile.

Laura: "All these things you do when you have a bad foot, and want to go home"

Ross: "Take care now Laura"

We laughed both, and jumped into the car. I hated to admit that I probably still liked him. It was supposed that I should forget the whole thing, and I thought I have forgotten all about it. It was just so hard when he was so sweet, nice, fun, beautiful, helpful..

Ross: "Are you ready Laura?"

He tore me away from my thoughts, and I nodded my head. I had to stop to think about Ross that way. He was my friend. My friend! Nothing else.

* * *

**Some Raura moments in this chapter :) Hope you guys like this and now Ross is going to drive her home ;) yay**

Review :D 


	19. Chapter 19

**Laura POV**

Ross drove slowly away to my house.

Laura: "It was really sweet of you to drive me home"

Ross: "No matter you are my friend and I will do anything for you"

I blushed and gave him a big smile. He was really the best.

Laura: "Thank you Rossy! I should write to my mother, that you are taking me home"

I pulled my flip phone ahead and wrote a quick text message to my mother, that Ross drove me home. I could feel Ross stare at me while I wrote on my mobile. I curiously looked up at him.

Ross: "You are never going to keep up with technology, and buy yourself an iPhone right?"

Laura: "Hey.. Not insult my dearest possession"

He laughed happy, and looked down at my phone while he shook his head.

Laura: "Maybe it was not so safe to drive with you, now that you only stare at my phone, and not at the road"

Ross: "So fun Laur.."

He smiled quickly to me and turned his eyes to the road.

We were at my home. Ross and I had talked and laughed all the way home. I had to admit that I had missed all his jokes. I just couldn't stop laughing at them. He was really fun.

Ross stopped the car and looked at me.

Ross: "We made it"

Laura: "Very funny Ross"

He sent me a huge smile, and I laughed.

Laura: "But thanks for the ride. It was really sweet of you!"

Ross: "It was no problem"

I opened the door and jumped out of the car. I had just forgotten that my feet hurt, so I said soon "Ouch".

Ross: "Oh Laura. You really should care a little bit more by yourself"

Ross jumped out of the car and ran around the car over to me and took my arm around his neck.

Ross: "I'd better help you otherwise you will end up in some trouble"

Laura: "Hey Ross"

"I just tell the truth"

I laughed quickly at him. He really liked to tease me, but he was just so cute when he did it, so I was never annoyed by him. God, I really liked that boy.

He helped me up against the house, and we stopped in front of the door. I sent him a quick smile, and he returned the smile quickly. In that moment, I put my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. At first he seemed surprised, but soon after he returned the hugged.

After a long we pulled away from the hug, and he looked happy at me.

Laura: "It has actually been a really nice day, even in the fact that I chose to smash my foot"

Ross: "It's true"

"You're a fantastic person Ross, but you maybe already know that"

He sent me a huge smile. I just couldn't stop telling him that he meant so much to me, because he did. Maybe more than he thought.

**Ross POV**

Laura just stood there and looked so cute, and she said some of the nicest things. Why couldn't we just be together? I just didn't understood why it all had to be so complicated.

Ross: "Hey you're great too, but you know that already because I told that to you"

Laura: "So I know?"

"I told it to you for a month ago"

She opened her mouth in surprise. She probably hadn't assumed that I would mention our conversation. I just couldn't help it that I liked her so much.

Laura was still just staring at me with her mouth open.

Ross: "Please, Laura. Close the mouth"

Laura: "Um yes"

I sent her a quick smile. She looked up at me, and I put my arms around her waist and looked down at her sweet little smile.

Ross: "Why should it be like this?"

Laura: "That's life"

She sighed and looked down at my arms around her waist. Then she looked up again, and did slow lay her little arms around my neck.

Laura: "I will probably have to go in now"

She pulled her arms away from me.

Ross: "Um yes of cause"

Laura: "What's wrong?"

"You're just not feel the same way"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to forget it all. I can't get it out of my head, and you, you just get over it so easily"

"So you think that?"

"It's not something I think, but something I know"

"You clearly not know me at all"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. I knew I was right. You could see that it was me who could not think of anything else. I couldn't get everything to stick together more.

Laura: "If you knew me, did you know that I do like this, because I don't want to realize that I have a lot of feelings that I can't have. Feels that says that I like you. Feels that tells me that I want to be with you. Feels that says what if? But I can't have these feel so I just forget about them"

She speak louder now. I just looked at her. I couldn't understand why we could not be together.

Laura: "I thought we agreed that we shouldn't go out?"

Ross: "What else could I have said?#

"You didn't agree?"

"No, of course not, why else would I tell you everything about my feelings"

"Because, because"

She could not find the words, but I could tell she was annoyed by me right now.

Laura: "Because, because you know you"

I did not let her finish talking, but took my head down to her and kissed her. I didn't know why I did it. I just couldn't stop it.

In the beginning she was very surprised and did not react on my lips against hers, but slowly she kissed me again. She brought her hands up in my hair.

It felt great to kiss her small lips. Our lips fit perfectly together. At this moment everything seemed just right. Everything felt great.

All too soon she stopped kissing me and she looked half frightened me. She looked up at me, and then she turned and ran into his house.

I stood back and looked confused at her. What was wrong now? We had just shared the best kiss, and then she ran away.

I turned and walked slowly towards my car. Why should it be so difficult? I could take it anymore.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. I am trying to update a little bit more so that's why I have update two times in this week :) yay **

**They kissed and now she ran away so just some more drama.  
Thanks for all the review. You all are so sweet!  
Review ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Laura POV**

I jumped on one food to the couch in our living room and threw me on it. What had I just done? I had just kissed Ross? Oh yes I did. Stupid me! But it had been good. I sighed deeply, because I was not happy to admit that I couldn't keep up with these feelings much longer. Why did I kept fighting against? Why should I fight? Was there even a reason to fight?

There it dawned on me. I should not fight against. I would not fight. I wanted to be with Ross. Being with him I cared about. He who meant everything to me. My best friend. Ross should know. Know that he was the only one.

I jumped up from the couch and hopped out into the hallway. I could see through the window, he sat in his car with his head down on the steering wheel. I got it quite badly. I had made him sad because I was so nervous. I had not thought about how Ross had it. Only thought of myself.

I rushed quickly out the door. I could see that he started the car.

Laura: "Ross!"

He didn't turn his head because he couldn't hear me. I jumped quickly down the stairs, because he started to drive away.

Laura: "Ross!"

I jumped to the car when I saw that he turned his head and looked confused at me.

His eyes widened. He hadn't expected that I came running out again. He had probably realized that I didn't want anything between us.

Laura: "Ross!"

I didn't know why I yelled again. I jumped toward the car. I had forgotten that my feet hurt. It was just important for me to tell him that I had behaved stupidly.

He stopped the engine and looked at me with lifted eyebrows. He jumped slowly out of the car and I jumped over to the side where he stood. He just looked confused at me.

I looked up at his face. He looked confused and hurt out at the same time.

Laura: "I'm sorry"

He looked at me.

Laura: "I'm sorry Rossy.. So, so, sorry"

He raised his eyebrows.

Ross: "Sorry?"

Laura: "I'm sorry, because I have done as I have done . I've never had feelings like this. I can't control my feelings"

"What?"

"Rossy. Maybe it has not seemed like that, but I've been thinking about you nonstop the last month, and I hated to admit it, because I didn't want it to be in that way. I did not mean to think like that"

He looked completely confused at me, and I understood why he was confused.

Laura: "Well I've just tried to push it all away, and I just thought that it was all good today, but then we kissed, and now here we are again"

Ross: "Yeah, well I was stupid"

"No! That's not what I meant. It just figured out, that on the one hand we could be more than friends or we're barely friends at all"

"What do you mean?"

"So we have not been very close here in the past, because we've had a lot of feelings and I can't stand it. I want you"

"Me?"

"I know that I have been really bad to show my feelings, but this is just so new to me, and I never thought that I would fall for my best friend. It was not meant to be. This shouldn't happen"

"Is there a point?"

"Let me finish"

He laughed, and I sent him a quick smile.

Laura: "I didn't mean to fall for you, but now that it's happened I'm happy. I didn't think it was meant, but maybe this was meant to be. It was meant to be that I would fall for you, beacuse you are the best"

He sent me a huge smile, and he took my hands in his. I'm looked happy up at him.

Laura: "I know I've run away many times now, and I have said that this is not what I want, but just before, when I came in. I thought about me. I was afraid that a relationship might ruin our friendship, but it's dawned on me that if I continue to hide my feelings away, we lose our friendship"

He looked down at me, and sent me a little smile.

Laura: "You need to know, that you are the one I want to be with, and I can't hide it anymore"

Ross: "You know I want to be with you"

I sent him a huge smile and put my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

Ross: "And no matter what I will always be your best friend"

Laura: "And you are my best friend!"

He laughed happily to me, and I sent him a huge smile. I hadn't ruined it all. He still wanted to be with me.

Laura: "And I want to give this a change"

He sent me a huge smile.

Ross: "Can I invite you on a date?"

I got to laugh.

Laura: "You can do that"

Ross: "You don't know how long I've been waiting to say that"

I sent him a huge smile.

Ross: "Tomorrow night?"

I nodded, and he sent me a huge smile.

Ross: "I'll see you tomorrow night"

I sent him a huge smile.

Laura: "I 'm already looking forward to it"

He smiled happy to me, and I put my arms around his neck, and he kissed me. It felt just perfect. He pulled away too early, and I looked at him curiously.

Ross: "I just suddenly a little bit busy. I only have a day"

Laura: "Do not make a big deal out of it. As long as I 'm with you I'm happy"

He sent me a huge smile and laughed happy.

Ross: "I'll pick you up at 7 pm tomorrow"

I nodded, and he jumped into his car. He drove away and I waved to put up and smiled happy.

I was the luckiest girl. I was going on a date with Ross tomorrow. Ross, my best friend. I was finally going on a date with Ross! I wonder if I could even sleep tonight.

* * *

**Okay sorry I haven't update in a week but I have been busy with school. Hope you all like this chapter!**

This story is going to end soon but there are some more chapter, so yay :D

Review ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Laura POV**

Vanessa: "Laura and Ross, Laura and Ross are going on a date. Yay!"

I looked at my sister's big smile. She sat on my bed, and I sat in front of my mirror. It was Saturday and today I was going on a date with Ross. Vanessa was in really excited. She had been a little disappointed last night because I had not told her anything about it between Ross and I before last night, but she could understand my explanation. Normally I talked with my sister about everything, but she hadn't been home when all the Ross and Laura thing was going on and when she came home, I had decided we should just be friends, so she understood why.

Laura: "Sis!"

She laughed and sent me a huge smile.

Vanessa: "It's just so awesome!"

I sent her a huge smile and nodded my head.

It knocked quietly on the door.

Laura: "Come in!"

Raini came in with a huge smile on her face, and I just gave her a big smile. I had invited her over. I needed the girls' help. Rydel couldn't come because she should do something at home but that was okay.

Laura: "Hey Rain!"

Raini: "Hey sweetie! And hey sweet Vanessa"

Vanessa: "I missed you so much!"

Vanessa jumped up and gave her a big hug. I also jumped up and gave her a big hug.

Raini: "Laur.. Be careful with your feet"

Laura: "Oops okay yes"

Vanessa: "Why are you so clumsy?"

I laughed.

Laura: "Okay maybe I'm clumsy, but if I hadn't fallen yesterday, Ross hadn't helped me, and then was everything that happened yesterday may not have happened"

Raini: "So what you're trying to say is that it is good that you are so clumsy?"

Laura: "Yes!"

We all laughed together. It was always great to be with them. Two of my best friends.

Vanessa: "Okay let's find something cool clothes for you"

I nodded quickly on the head.

Raini: "Laura could take a jogging suit on, and Ross would still think she's beautiful"

I blushed.

Raini: "But we need to get him think she is more than beautiful"

I got red cheeks again and looked down at the ground.

Vanessa: "Let's see what we have"

Vanessa and Raini looked in my closet and I just stood nervously in the background. I was nervous about tonight. I just hoped it all went as it should. I really liked Ross.

Raini and Vanessa had found a lot of cool clothes and I tried it all, and played dress-up doll, but it was just like nothing of it was cool enough.

Vanessa: "Wait two seconds"

Vanessa ran quickly out of my room. I looked confused at Raini and she sent me a quick smile.

Vanessa came back after some time. She wore a dress in her hands.

Raini: "What is that?"

Vanessa: "A dress I bought last year, but I never used it, because I didn't thought it was so good to me, but I think it will be perfect for you sis"

Vanessa showed us the dress. It was a little gray dress with small straps. It went to just above the knees, and was waist shaped.

Raini: "Wow!"

Raini and I both stood with open mouth.

Laura: "It's a really cool dress, and also quite simple"

Raini: "It's just so you Laur"

Vanessa: "Try it!"

Vanessa and Raini sent me a big smile and I nodded happy on head.

Laura: "Thank you Nessa!"

I tried the dress, and it was perfect to me.

Vanessa: "You look perfect!"

Raini: "It makes you really wow!"

Laura: "You two are so sweet. This dress is really perfect!"

The shoes were easy to find. I still had a little pain in my foot from yesterday, but not so much pain as yesterday, so I could have something on with heel. They were a perfect match to the dress.

Vanessa: "Now we only need to do your hair"

Raini and Vanessa pushed me to the chair in front of the mirror and pushed me down on it. Raini began to do the make-up. It was simple but nice. Vanessa did a braid that went down over my shoulder.

**Ross POV**

Rydel: "Are you ready?"

Ross: "I think so"

Rocky: "You have waited so long for this! It will go well"

I smiled happy to my siblings, who all stood and nodded happy on their heads.

Riker: "It's just Laur"

Ross: "Yes her I really, really like"

Rydel: "It is just so sweet!"

I laughed of my sister, and she sent me a huge smile.

Ryland: "It's actually quite sweet"

Riker: "Ryland do not jump on the girl side"

Ryland: "Hey!"

We all laughed together.

My siblings had become so incredibly happy on my behalf when I got home yesterday and told that I was going on a date with Laura. They were pretty surprised, but really happy, and Rydel had jumped around happily with a big smile on her lips. I was pretty sure she had already talked to Laura yesterday night. I thought I had heard her talk to her.

We went together into the living room where my mom and dad were watching TV. They looked happy at us.

Stormie: "You look lovely Ross"

I sent my mother a huge smile.

Rocky: "Hurt"

We all laughed together, and I looked happy at my mother.

Ross: "Thanks, Mom!"

Rydel: "But you need to go now"

Ross: "Yes I go now"

Mark: "Have a nice evening!"

Ross: "Thank you, and thank you for your help! You are the best family!"

I smiled happily around to all my family members, and they smiled all happy back to me.

Ross: "See you guys later"

Stormie: "I'll see you baby!"

My whole family smiled happily to me, and I lifted quickly my hand and waved to them.

I turned around and walked out of the room. I pulled my jacket quickly on and hurried out of the door. I was a bit nervous but also really happy. I should have a night out with the girl I like, the girl who also was one of my best friends, and the girl who could always make me smile.

I quickly ran to my car and jumped into it. I was hoping Laura would be happy for what I had planned for tonight, because it should be the perfect evening. I started the engine and drove slowly to Laura's house.

* * *

**Hope you like this one :)**

**There is one og two chapter left :)**

**Review and say what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ross POV**

I walked slowly towards her house. I had a nervous smile on my lips.

I knocked on the door slowly, and Vanessa opened door.

Vanessa: "Hey Ross!"

I smiled happy to her.

Ross: "Hey!"

Vanessa: "I'll get Laura down"

I smiled happy to her, and she turned around and went upstairs. I began to get nervous. How would it go? What should I do?

I heard some steps down the stairs and I quickly looked up and there she was. More beautiful than anything else in the world. I just stood there and stared at her beautiful self.

Laura: "Hey Rossy"

She looked nervously up at me and I smiled happily at her.

Ross: "Hey Beauty"

She laughed of me.

Ross: "Come"

I stretched out a hand, and she happily took my hand and I pulled her out of the door and to my car.

Laura: "Where are we going?"

Ross: "You will soon find out"

She shook her head. All of a sudden I was not nervous anymore. I should have known that I shouldn't be nervous, because it was Laura, and I could always be myself with her. She was just a wonderful person who made me smile.

We jumped into the car and drove away. She sat down and looked curiously at me, but I wouldn't tell her anything.

We drove for a while.

Laura: "Are we there yet?"

Ross: "Haha, you're impatient"

Laura: "I'm just curious"

I laughed happily at her and she nodded her head.

Ross: "We're almost there"

**Laura POV**

Ross drove into a small parking lot. It was completely quiet. He jumped out of the car and hurried over and opened the door for me.

He took my hand and pulled me along. We came down to a small beach. The view was beautiful and there was quiet. No people.

Ross: "Wait a minute"

Ross ran back to the car, and I just stood there with a huge smile and looked curiously around.

He came back a little later with a big blanket and a basket.

Ross: "Well, I wouldn't do like everyone else and take you to the movies, because I love to talk with you, and I couldn't talk to you if we saw a movie"

I sent him a big smile.

Laura: "This is perfect"

He smiled happy to me and I was laughing happy. He took off his shoes, and I did the same, and then he went further down the beach. He put the blanket right next to a small hill.

We sat down on the blanket, and he opened the basket.

Ross: "Okay my lovely mother has made some pasta, and for dessert there is ice"

Laura: "Oh that sounds great!"

Ross: "I'm not finished. There is also gogurt"

I started laughing and gave him a huge smile.

Laura: "You know me too well"

Ross: "Yes I do"

We smiled happily to each other. It just felt as if I could sit and look into his eyes without getting tired of it. I was just completely in love with this boy, and he could always make me smile. Oh I was in love..

When we had eaten all the food, and we had talked and laughed a lot, he smiled happy to me.

Laura: "It was great Rossy"

Ross: "It's great to be with you"

I looked at him. He seemed suddenly quite serious. We had fooled around all night, and now he just sat and looked at me with a serious look.

Laura: "It's also great to be with you! It is fantastic that I can be myself around someone I really care about"

I smiled happy to him.

He leaned forward slowly and then our lips touched and I closed my eyes. His lovely lips against mine seemed just right. It felt great. I put immediately my small hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

We kissed for a while, and the whole was becoming more intense when I moved closer and I got to pull to him, so we both fell down on the blanket. We both got to laugh, and he grinned at me.

Ross: "So clumsy Laur"

I quickly shook my head and laughed happy, then I pulled his head into me again, so we could continue the kiss. He was almost over me, but he took the weight off with his hands, so it felt perfect.

After a long time we pulled ourselves away from each other, and he lay down beside me.

It was getting dark, but there were a lot of stars tonight. I happily took his hand in mine.

Laura: "It is beautiful"

Ross: "It's fantastic!"

"Thanks Rossy!"

"For what?"

"You made me realize that I really liked you, and now when I lie here on the blanket with you, I have never felt better"

I turned my head towards him and he did the same.

Ross: "I am glad that you realized it"

He smiled happily at me. We just lay there and looked each other in the eyes as he started to tickle me. I jumped a little.

Laura: "Ross!"

He looked apologetically at me and jumped up from the blanket. He began to run towards the water, and I was laughing and jumped also up from the blanket. I had a little pain in my foot, but it was not that bad. I ran after him.

Ross: "Hey Laur! Take care of yourself and your foot"

I laughed happy, and he sighed deeply to me when I reached down to him. I would jump up against him, but he grab me in my jump and swung me around.

Laura: "Rossy!"

He laughed happy, and I saw smiling up at him. He sat me down and looked slow down at me, and I looked up at him with a big smile.

Ross: "Laura?"

Laura: "What?"

Ross: "I think love you. Wait I don't think it, I know it. I love you"

I opened my mouth, and looked at him with wide eyes. Ross had just said he loved me. He loved me. It was not difficult to answer him.

Laura: "I love you too!"

He smiled happily, and I continued the smile. I got up on my toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiled in the middle of the kiss, and we pulled ourselves happy apart.

There we were in the middle of the water's edge. Looking at each other. My arms around his neck. His arms around my waist. Both with a smile on the lips. I was happy.

Ross: "Forever"

Laura: "Forever"

He smiled happy to me. I could stand here forever. Stand here and look him in the eyes, and I wouldn't think about time or place, just I was with him.

One mistake at a party. One mistake that turned out to be the best mistake of my life. The mistake that led to that I was standing here today, with the biggest smile on my lips. One mistake that led to that I now went into the happiest part of my life.

One mistake.

* * *

**This was the last chapter. Hope you all like the story. Raura forever :D**

**Sometimes a mistake can be a good thing.. Haha **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. It have been great to write this story.**


End file.
